Shattered Fate
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: What happens when the movie ends differently and lives spiral out of control?
1. Chapter 1

What I Really Meant To Say

Jareth made his appointed rounds at his brother Jared's wedding reception, envying the happy couple. _'That should have been me and Sarah.'_ Trying to be polite and follow tradition Jareth felt the rising need to run away and seek solace in a bottle of brandy. On his way out a gentle touch on his shoulder made him turn and what he Jareth saw nearly stopped his heart…

Sarah stood before him in a rich sapphire blue dress, looking as beautiful as ever. She was close enough for Jareth to reach out and take her in his arms. A queasy sensation coiled in his stomach and his breathing was shallow. _'My love!'_

"How have you been?" Her soft, slightly husky voice asked. God, he loved her voice, longed to hear it in the night beside him in bed. But it wasn't meant to be.

"Just fine." He smiled, body feeling as if it had been stretched and twisted. Jareth lied to Sarah's face.

'_How could I have said that? My life has been hell since she left!'_ Jareth wanted to break down in tears, to tell her how much he had missed her. Sarah had traded herself for Toby, but soon grew distant and came to live in Jared's court. Each night Jareth would either get drunk or would cry himself to sleep in his dispair. He was irrevocable in love with Sarah Williams, but he couldn't bring himself to say it…

"Good, I'm glad. Excuse me," Sarah nodded and walked away. His words rattled around in his head like a steel edged boomerang that sliced his heart to shreds, driving him to the verge of tears. He cursed his stubborn pride as he let Sarah go.

Watching Sarah retreat Jareth felt like dying. _'Will she ever know?'_ He wandered on into the night, unable to take the merriment any longer. Transforming into a barn owl Jareth flew to his castle.

Arriving at his castle Jareth silently padded into his study, mind and body numb. With tears clouding his vision he took up his quill pen and sat at his desk, a piece of parchment ready. Without thought he began to write:

_  
Sarah,_

_I really meant to say that I'm not as strong as I was. Mourning for you had drained me of my will to live. No matter how I try I'll always love you._

_Jareth_

Picking up a small vial beside his inkwell Jareth sighed, hoping Sarah would be happy after he was gone. Quickly Jareth unstopped the vial and downed it's contents, gagging at the foul flavor. Weakly he stood, muscles becoming unresponsive and dull. Staggering over to a nearby couch he collapsed onto it, his head spinning.

'_I will always love you Sarah Williams. You'll always be my Sarah.'_ Jareth's vision darkened as the world slipped away.

"Forever, my love." He whispered with his last breath, the poison finishing it's job.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Love

Sarah really was happy for Jared and his new bride, but deep down she knew that it should have been her and Jareth tying the knot. Putting on a bold face Sarah made small talk and smiled like a family friend should, yet she felt anything but happy on the inside. She could see their wedding, one full of life and magic, love and desire…

Sarah knew she'd loved Jareth from the moment she laid her eyes on him, that they would live together happily for as long as beings in the Underground lived. After giving herself to save Toby Sarah had stayed in the Castle at the Center of the Labyrinth with Jareth, but he soon became cold and distant. Despite being in his brother Jared's court Sarah still loved Jareth with all her heart. They were meant to be, even with this strain between them…

Sarah saw Jareth from across the reception room, dashing in his green toned outfit. He looked as if he were trying to get away, uncomfortable in the light atmosphere, pain in his changeling eyes. Sarah caught up to him as he was about to leave, needing to hear his voice once more. They shared polite conversation, but Sarah could tell Jareth was distraught to be in her presence…

As Jareth walked away Sarah watched him, seeing him transform and fly away into the night. Following instinct Sarah quickly changed into a raven and flew after the snowy white barn owl. As she flew she realized that she had seen the traces of old tears highlighting the sadness in his mismatched orbs. _'You know I love you Jareth, please don't do something foolish. I'm coming for you!'_ With frenzied wingbeats, Sarah strained to catch up with the man she loved…

Sarah saw candlelight through the window of Jareth's study, a beacon in the night. Why had he pushed her away? All she had wanted was his unending love, but she was denied that. Silent as any barn owl Sarah swooped into the study, changing instantly. The first thing she saw was a piece of parchment laying on the large oak desk and it read:

_  
Sarah,_

_I really meant to say that I'm not as strong as I was. Mourning for you had drained me of my will to live. No matter how I try I'll always love you._

_Jareth_

With a gasp Sarah looked around frantically, eyes coming to rest on the form of Jareth. He lay on a nearby couch as if he were in a peaceful sleep, but the open vial of Dragonsblood by his hand told a different story…

Sarah ran over to him, screaming his name.

"No, please no!" Tears streamed down her face and onto his, pain filling her completely. "You can't do this to me, you can't leave me here."

In a fit of dispair, Sarah jumped up and ran to his cabinet. They were meant to be together no matter what and she would be damned if he'd screw it up. With a grim smile her hand clenched around a vial identical to the one by the man she loved…

Without a second thought Sarah uncorked the vial and downed its contents, moving to lean against the couch where Jareth lay, Dragonsblood roaring through her veins. Her vision swam and the world became black.

_  
'Jareth!' Sarah called through the mists, 'Where the hell are you?'_

_  
'Sarah? What are you doing here?' He replied materializing before her._

_  
'I came for you, you stubborn fool.' She raged. 'I came because I love you! I never gave up, you pushed me away. I was waiting for you.'_

_  
The spirits of the soulmates embraced without a word, knowing they needed none. Even in the afterlife you couldn't destroy love when it was meant to be… _


End file.
